Escape of the Dragon
by Silvain Star
Summary: When Team Rocket creates another Pokemon, a combination of Mew, Dratini, and Dragonair, they make the mistake of mistreating her. She escapes, and flees to Kanto. Will Arishanne the Dratimew be able to keep her freedom?
1. Prologue Experiment Final Option

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Dratimew is mine though.

Escape of the Dragon

By Silvain Star

Prologue

Experiment Final Option

"Professor Taiken!" the lab assistant said. "It's awake!"

"Good, good," Professor Taiken of Team Rocket said. "How are you, Dratimew? Would you like to battle?"

The Pokemon glared at him, trying to pull free from its restraints.

"Draa! Dratimew dramew! Dramewmew!" it said angrily. (I'm not your plaything! I'm a Pokemon, and I want my freedom! Set me free!)

"That's where you're wrong, Dratimew. You are our plaything," Taiken said. "You always will be."

"Dramew draa dramewmew!" the dragon-type Pokemon said. (No, I'm not!)

It broke its restraints with Psychic, then used Hyper Beam to destroy the lab's western wall. Then it used its telepathy to give its creators one last message before it left.

_I am NO ONE'S plaything. I will not be restrained. You can't control me… ever._

The blue and white kitten-like Pokemon flew out through the destroyed wall, only stopping to send a Dragonbreath attack back at the lab. Then she flew to a cliff several miles away from the small island laboratory.

_I am Arishanne, a Dratimew, and Team Rocket's 'Final Option' experiment. But Team Rocket used and mistreated me, so I escaped. Now I'm on the run, fleeing my creators. For now, as the only one of my kind, I stand alone._


	2. Chapter 1 Unchallenged Freedom

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Dratimew is mine though.

A/N: I'm not using the parentheses for translations anymore. I'm not even putting how it sounds to humans, I'm just going to put the translated speech.

"…blah…" -speech

'…blah…' -thoughts

…_blah…_ -telepathy

Escape of the Dragon

By Silvain Star

Chapter 1

Unchallenged Freedom

Arishanne was free, she'd been free for three months. She had stayed careful in her wanderings at first, but more recently, she'd revealed herself to other Pokemon, and traveled in the daytime instead of always at night. She was sure Team Rocket had forgotten about her, even though she still wondered why they would.

"Why haven't they come after me? I was their Final Option, their best experiment. I don't mind, but… it's strange that they'd give me up so easily…" she wondered to herself in a field near Viridian City. She was so absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't even notice a male Mew coming up behind her.

"Who are you?" he spoke, scaring Arishanne. She turned to face him. "I haven't seen you here before. What's your name?"

"I'm Arishanne. I'm a Dratimew," Arishanne said.

"Never heard of a Dratimew. Must be from some foreign region," he mumbled, looking closely at her. He smiled. "Oh, well. My name's Kathen. Nice to meet you, Arishanne."

"Yeah, you too, Kathen," Arishanne said.

"Hey, do you have any friends around here?" Kathen said, as the two of them started flying towards the town.

"No, I don't. I've met a few other Pokemon, but I didn't really get to know them," Arishanne said.

"Well, I'll be friends with you, if you want," Kathen said.

"Alright," Arishanne grinned. She sped up a little. "Try to catch me!" she called back, laughing.

(A/N: I pictured this part having 'Catch Me If You Can' from the Pokemon the First Movie soundtrack playing in the background)

"No problem!" Kathen laughed wildly, speeding up to chase her.

Arishanne sped up again, going into a tight spin, rolling over repeatedly as she flew at high speed. Kathen followed her, speeding up as they reached a forest. They flew over it for a short while before Arishanne stopped her spin and went into a steep dive, rocketing into the dense trees. She pulled out of the dive and wove in and out of the thick foliage.

'Maybe I should make sure he's still back there,' Arishanne thought. she glanced back and saw Kathen only a few feet behind her and gaining on her fast. 'Heh… Better pick it up a bit,' she thought, facing forward again. She smirked. 'Let's see if he can keep up.'

Arishanne sped up, still weaving in and out between the trees. Glancing back again, she realized that even with her speed boost, Kathen was still quickly catching up to her. He could catch her easily in a few more seconds. She turned back toward her path again. The edge of the forest was just ahead, which meant she'd be able to go even faster. Just as Kathen reached out to try to grab her tail, she put on another burst of speed, rocketing out of the forest and zooming past the exit to a small tunnel. Kathen cursed under his breath.

"I almost had you there!" he called to her, grinning and speeding up. He laughed again, going into a tight spin. "Woohoo! Yeah!"

Arishanne made a sharp left turn as Kathen nearly caught her again, making him miss and shoot forward and away from her.

(A/N: The song would stop about here, I'd say…)

"Not gonna be that easy, Kathen!" Arishanne said, grinning as he went through a thin sign outside Pewter City and got caught in a flag, which wrapped around him and covered his whole body.

"Can I get some help? I'm a bit stuck in this thing," Kathen said, his voice muffled by the material of the flag. He struggled hopelessly, only managing to tangle himself up further. Arishanne looked at him and sighed.

"Hold on, Kathen. Let me get the end of it…" Arishanne said, pulling on the flag. Kathen continued to wiggle and twist, trying to escape on his own. "And hold still!" she added exasperatedly. She gave the flag a few sharp tugs and it came loose, falling from around him and hanging loosely from Arishanne's grip. She sighed loudly in relief. "There. Finally."

"Thanks," Kathen said, grinning embarrassedly.

"That's what friends are for," Arishanne said, grinning back.

"So, Arishanne, what do you want to do next?" Kathen asked. She grinned at him.

"Call me Ari," she said. "Let's go over to that place over there. That big mountain."

"Mount Moon, you mean?" Kathen said. "Alright, but there's some really mean Zubat in there. Don't be surprised if they attack us. They're always attacking other Pokemon."

"No problem, I can take 'em," Arishanne said.

"Okay, then, Ari. Let's go!" Kathen said, speeding towards Mount Moon. Arishanne followed him, grinning.


End file.
